Fallen Angels
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Once upon a time there were three beautiful young princesses in Eden and one day they all disappeared without a trace. Demons are in search of the young princesses for it is said that if a demon finds an angel of royalty & if that demon was to eat it's heart they would live for a thousand years, but if they had the angel fall in love with them the two will enter heaven together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Introduction to the Beginning

**Bubbles's P.O.V.**

Things certainly did change for us ever since we went into our first grade of primary school. The professor was experimenting on something which he believed would be a new element. Instead he created a monster that we couldn't defeat mostly because it took away our chemical X. That's the only thing the monster lived off of and soon as there was no more for it to devour it shriveled up and died along with the last of the chemical X. The professor due to stress fell into a coma. My sisters and I were separated we do keep in touch though.

Blossom lives with two older brothers and is now daughter of a successful business owner the only thing is she lives in Italy. Buttercup lives in Thailand and has a younger sister her parents own a dojo there and she says she's very happy. As for me I live in Japan lucky me I still have my communication power the only thing I have left of being a Powerpuff. I live with a widower, but I barely see her because she's so busy with work and all. I'm not sure about my sisters but, I know that I haven't changed a bit I'm still a bumbling idiot who doesn't know what she's doing half the time. As for my appearance I still have my pigtails but now they're elbows length and that's about it of how I've changed. I mean of course I've grown taller and gotten some curves along the way but, I don't care too much about appearances.

"Bubbles come on we better get going" Haru, my best friend since I moved here, says to me giving me a gentle shove. Haru was and is very attractive there was even this one time when I liked him, but that was during my pre-teen years, but now I'm 15 years old. Haru has black short cropped hair, dark brown eyes and bambi long eyelashes that I would kill for, and he had a swimmer's body which would make sense since he is a swimmer and he does kendo too. Which I think is the coolest thing ever.

"Okay, okay" I say swaying a bit before running to catch up with him. Haru always liked to keep a fast pace.

"You're not her" I hear someone moan from one of the classrooms.

"Haru wait" I say grabbing onto his sleeve to make him stop.

"Stop being such a curious little girl and let's go to homeroom" he says a bit worried and tries to pull on me to follow him.

"No I want to know what's going on" I say throwing a little fit knowing Haru would give in like he always does.

"I don't think we should" he says surprising me and then I go to my last resort: the puppy dog eyed. "That isn't fair Bubbles" he says with a sigh and then nods.

"Yay" I say and let my eyes take a quick peek and then a pair of surprised eyes meet mine. It was the school's prince mostly known as Boomer and rarely called his real one. His blond hair was done in a winged style, had ocean blue eyes that any girl could drown in, and had an athletic build. He was mostly known for his skills at fencing and tennis. Behind him was a girl and was half naked.

"Boomer don't leave me" she screams grabbing his arm as she covered the front of her with her shirt.

"Don't touch me" he growls and shakes her off and leaves her there kneeling on the ground sobbing.

"Come on Bubbles I think we've seen enough" he says grabbing my arm dragging me to the classroom.

"What about that girl?" I ask. We can't just leave her there topless someone might try to take advantage of her.

"It's her fault for getting involved with someone like him" he says coldly. He's usually not like this I wonder what's going on? It's probably nothing really just my imagination going hay wire again.

**After School…**

"So are you sure with just watching me play kendo?" Haru asks concerned. He's asked this question so many times.

"I'll be fine I like watching your fights" I say with a smile. It kind of reminds me of my days as a powerpuff.

"Ok then I'll be in the back getting changed" he says and then heads to the changing rooms. I go to where I usually sit which is with the managers of the team.

"Hey there" the prince says.

"I-it's you" I stutter.

"Yeah it is I'm Boomer and your name is?" he asks putting out his hand.

"B-Bubbles Utonium" I answer looking down at my shoes.

"Well, B-Bubbles would you care to join me for a stroll?" he asks lifting up my chin so I would be looking at him face-to-face.

"Well, I came here with a friend and I wanted to stay here until the meet is over" I say looking back down.

"You mean Haru right?" he says his tone seemed a little annoyed.

"Yes actually do you know him?" I ask.

"Well, you could say we go way back, like way back you can't even believe- Eh- hem sorry" he says stopping mid sentence. "So your answer?" he asks holding out his arm.

"Well, as long as we're not out to long" I say hooking my arm through his as we go out of the room.

"Don't worry this won't take nothing more than a second" he says and then I feel a sudden force against me as he pushes me up against a wall and forcefully takes of my top.

"W-what are you doing" I cry.

"Relax honey I'm only checking if you have something" he whispers into my ear and my body suddenly freezes.

* * *

**Sylvie: My first Powerpuff girls story I'm so excited! Please treat me well. I know I made Boomer's personality a bit different, but there's a reason for that and you'll find out whenever I feel like putting it in anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and our hungry for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Your Supernatural Knight's in Shining Armor

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"Haru!" I scream at the top of my lungs but Boomer covers my mouth and leans in closer to me.  
"He's not going to cave you" he says which sends chills down my back. "If anything he might be the one to devour you, lost princess" he says backing away from me with a grin on his face. He undos the buttons of his uniform to reveal a cross around his neck which he then rips it off of his neck. His appearance begins to change his features more detailed and alluring. "Come to me angel" he says softly. I wasn't sure what was going on but, all my senses were tingling my body began to move towards him on its own. In my head I was trying to resist but, at the same time I was occupied with other thoughts like how he seemed to become more handsome than he already was and why he kept calling me weird names.

"Bubbles stop" I hear Haru yell running at us at top speed.

"I don't think so" Boomer says and holds his hand up in Haru's direction who was then sent back flying.  
"Damn it not again" Haru mutters and struggles to get up.  
"Now where were we?" he says coming closer to me with each step he takes until Haru tackles him.

"C'mon Riku work with me" Haru says.

"Off of me peasant" Boomer says his eyes turning to a royal blue.

"Get a hold of yourself" Haru says and violently shakes Boomer making him hit the wall. "Damn it" he says and gets something from his pants pocket and stabs him.

"H-Haru what's g-going on" I stutter not noticing as tears fell down my cheeks.

"It's a pretty long story but, long story short Boomer and I have been looking for you for the longest time and all this time you were right under my nose, princess" he says kneeling down to me and takes my hand giving it a soft kiss.

"W-why do you both keep calling me princess?" I ask.

"Because you're one of the lost princesses of Eden" Boomer says groaning as he gets up. Who else could there be?

"Glad you're back" Haru say giving him a smile.

"Me too" he says giving him a smile.

"You said princesses how many others are there?" I ask.

"There are three Boomer and I are your nights to protect you until all of you are re-united and until death" Haru says and Boomer nods.  
"Why would I need to be protected?" I ask.

"Well, first off you're a princess secondly if a demon was to find you then you would probably be eaten alive" Boomer says with a stern look.  
"And even though we're demons we're assigned to protect you princess Bubbles so there's no need for you to worry at all" Haru says assuring me not to be afraid.

"Wh-what?" I say trembling. I don't want to be eaten by monsters!

"Well, I'm an incubus and Haru hear us a well, we're not totally sure yet" Boomer says.

"Not that the part about me being eaten!" I shout.

"Oh, that well you see you're a fallen angel and you come from a royal blood line and since you're on the Earth plane you are able to live a thousand years, but if a demon is able to take your heart and eat it still beats then that demon lives for a thousand years" Haru says looking at the ground.

"B-but I'm just a normal girl" I stutter. Ever since my powers had disappeared it felt as if this was the silver lining to my stormy cloud. That is if they weren't lying to me but, who would go as far as to doing all this? Buttercup, maybe.

"Not anymore princess well actually you are but, I think it's time we unlock the angel inside of you" Boomer say with a smirk as he inches closer to me.

"Wait, Boomer if we do this you know what's going to happen?" Haru says grabbing Boomer's arm.

"Relax I'm sure we'll be fine and it might even show us your ancestry" Boomer says shaking Haru's arm off of him and comes closer to me. What's he going to do this time? "Don't worry princess this will only take a second" he says and moves closer to my neck and gives me a peck on my neck. I suddenly felt pure and powerful energy running through my body. My mind seemed to be clear and images of paradise filled my mind but became fuzzy the last image I saw was two girls one with raven colored hair and emerald colored eyes; the other girl had light red hair with a bow in it and had pink eyes.

"Boomer! Bubbles!" I hear Haru shout before I fainted.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

'Bubbles you're up thank goodness" Boomer says sitting on the bed I was lying on with a smile.

"Y-yeah" I stutter. He seems a little different from before.

"That's good, dinner's going to be ready soon ok" he says getting up and leaves.

"Hey there, angel you feeling alright?" Haru asks coming in and I slowly nod.

"Yes I have a question though" I say.

"Shoot" he says.

"Why is Boomer acting so- so I don't know how to describe it" I say.

"Cheerful? Well, as you saw before I injected a special serum into him. That was him going full incubus and he has absolute no control over his body his only thought was food but, he's fine now. You see while before he was half-demon and half-human but, since that kiss on your seal it allows him to be full human for a little while. And it changes his personality too if you couldn't tell" he says with an uncomfortable smile.

"He said that you don't know what you are, why is that?" I ask.

"Well, you see I was abandoned and his family took me in and before you knew it I was practically his brother" he says. I have so many questions for him. I hope he will be able to answer them all.

"Why is Boomer such a playboy at school?" I ask.

"There's to answers to that, angel. The first it should be obvious he lives off of feeling mostly lust and it is pretty much poisons his chances of becoming a human since lust is an impure feeling. Secondly he was looking for you like you saw in the hall way and what you obviously dealt with today he would look for a seal on the back of your neck. You specifically have three tiny bubbles on the back of your neck and now that you've been unlocked that seal is pretty much spouting pureness and because of that demons will have a better scent of you. So we'll have to be on the move a lot." He says taking a seat next to me as I try to absorb everything he was explaining.

"You said princesses right?" I ask and he nods his head. "I think they might be my sister's because…" I say and tell him everything about my past.

"Well, it could be possible, but we really can't rush to conclusions. Did you say your father really wanted daughters and wanted the town you lived in to be crime free?" he asks and I nod my head.

"Yes, he wanted those things more than anything and he was able to get them both" I say holding back tears as old memories flood my mind of my once family.

"If his wish was that powerful then it's possible that you and the other princesses wanted to grant it by coming here" he says with a skeptical look.

"Guys I finished cooking it's time to eat" we both hear Boomer yell and we start to head over. The only thought I had was if my sisters really were the other lost princesses and we could be re-united again.

* * *

**Sylvie: Yay I was able to finish this faster than I thought. Also I wanted to say something... I remember which powerpuff should I do next? Buttercup or Blossom. It's up to you viewers. Also the more people review, the faster I write just reading reviews I feel inspired to write more... I think it's the same for everyone though lol. One last thing THEPPGZRRBZGIRL otherwise known an Eve will be working on a new story on a different profile called The WriterRead Girls cheezy (I know but, I'm a cheezy person). Ja nei ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What the Hell?

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Get back here"

"You're not going to get away" I hear them scream as I double the speed I was running.  
"Buttercup you're going too fast- ahh" my klutzy sister Kiki says as she falls. Kiki of course is my adopted sister, but a lot of people think we're related. She raven black hair cut in a bob and has light green eyes. As for me I've actually changed how I look a lot, but not my choice of clothing I still go with an edgy look. Oh right my appearance I have jet black hair cut down to my mid neck, my hairs really spiky which is natural no hair gel needed my eye's changed over the years instead of an amazing shade of emerald they're lime green; and I'll let you in on a little secret I have a tattoo of a small green Chinese styled dragon on my left shoulder blade.

"Damn it Kiki" I say picking her up and flinging her over my back as I continue to run.

"This is the last time I ever walk home with you again!" She shouts from behind my back as she hits me.

"Stop it Kiki do you want to get caught?" I ask as I run and I feel her shaking her head.

I know that I usually get into fights and all and this isn't the first that I've been chased all over Thailand. I would usually beat the crap out of them if they tried to chase me, but this time I had Kiki and I would certainly die if anything happened to her and I'm not allowed to fight if it's not in the dojo also since I have Kiki she would be a snitch and tell on me.

"Get back here" one of the guys screams as I make a sharp turn into an alley way. I really did wish I had my powers though well, I kinda do and it's not curling my tongue. When I was seven and I still had my powers as a powerpuff the professor wasn't the only one experimenting. So, the very same day of the chemical X sucking monster I was just being me by going through my sister's junk trying to find something to entertain myself with but, when I touched one of Blossom's lockets I began to absorb the metal it was made out of. I was like that for a long time about an hour so later I went into the kitchen where Blossom was cutting a few carrots. Before I could talk to her about what happened I saw the knife and slowly the part of my left arm that was metal turned into a blade. So the seven year old me of course went through the living cutting up the couch like Blossom was cutting the carrot. Afterwards (in other words when I finally got bored) I went down to the professor and I saw that thing. I was it's first victim and once it sucked me dry of my chemical X it left me there.

I thought that my new power would disappear, but I still had my blade. I went to go warn Blossom and Bubbles, but it was too late. I hated that I just let that thing attack me and then go after my sisters and the professor. It felt like it was all my fault. If I could have just beat that monster then we wouldn't be apart. We'd all be a family again.

"Buttercup watch out" Kiki says as we see a dead end which was a gate.

"Damn it" I say looking back and forth for another way out.

"Looks like you're cornered" one guy says with the hood covering his face.

"Why are you even chasing me I never did anything to you!" I shout trying to save us just a bit of time. I pulled out the very same locket that came from Blossom's jewelry box and up to my elbow my arm changed to metal. Careful not to touch Kiki because my arm would change back I thought of a knife and slowly my arm began to change to a blade. I've tried changing my arm to guns, but no luck only blades.

"Buttercup do you mean you forgot about me?" The guy says as he and the others pull of their hoods. It was the gangreen gang. Why is he even here he must know that- that I'm at a weak state because I no longer have powers.

"Ace" I say glaring at him. I slowly began to use the blade of my right arm to cut it.

"Buttercup your arm!" Kiki says from behind.

"Shut up our lives are in danger don't you dare make me do something I'll regret" I say through my teeth and I feel her nod. I sigh seriously a fifteen year old shouldn't have to deal with this.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growl at him.

"I know that you no longer have your powers, but I'm here to offer you something" he says inching closer to me and I speed up cutting trying not to hit Kiki.

"Whatever it is I don't want it now get lost" I growl as I glare at them. Ok none of them have weapons of what I can see. Even if I don't have any powers they really shouldn't underestimate me.

"Sweet pea, I haven't even made my proposition yet. I'm offering you spot with the gang once again just like old times" he says with a smirk.

"It was only once and all of you fucking used me. Why would you think I would agree?" I glare at him, but he still has that grin plastered on his face. Damn it, what does this sneaky bastard have planned? There this should be enough to get me through.

"You're going to regret this" he says as he transforms into some kind of cat along with the others behind them.

"What the hell?" I say.

"Buttercup what's going on?" Kiki says terrified.

"Lost Princess we will eat your heart" one of them says inching closer to me. C'mon BC think think something to distract.

"Hey what's over there?" I say and they surprisingly do look over to where I pointed. I turn around, put Kiki down, and then use all my strength to pull down the gate that I had cut.

"Buttercup what's going on?" Kiki says for the second I put her down.

"No time to talk let's go" I say grabbing her hand and take a quick glance back and the gangrene cats were on our tail. Man, I hate irony. What did he mean about lost princess anyways? He probably meant Kiki I have to keep her safe. Truth be told they're my fifth family and I'm knows as a 'problem child.'

"Back down" a voice growls and I turn around. There was a boy with dark red shaggy hair, a white bandana over it, and silver colored eyes.

"Never the princess is ours" one of the cats says.

"I'm one of the hidden knights" the boy says and then does a flip. I mid flip he turns into a black colored wolf, bones covering the top of it, fire on its paws, and its eyes were also on fire.

"What the hell is going on?!" I scream. Will someone please answer this question?

* * *

**Sylvie: Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm really really sorry that it isn't Bloss, I kinda started typing after I saw the first four reviews I'm super sorry! I forgot what I was going to say that was super random... So ja nei ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Second Princess's Awakening

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Never this is our kill" the cat says.

"I don't think so" the dog barks and in one swift movement all the cats lie on the floor passed out.

"Virote you can't leave me out on all the fun" a boy with jet black hair spiked upward and forest green eyes. He had a pipe in his hands and begins to play it. The cats groan in pain.

"Stop it you're hurting them" Kiki screams getting his attention and I put her behind me and stand tall.

"Sorry, but I have to do this if I don't then they might try to hurt your sister again" he says.

"Wait, me?" I ask with a questioning look.

"Why yes" he saystaking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Stop that" I say with a slight blush as I snatch my hands away from his grip.

"Butch what the hell did you do?" The other boy named Virote growls after he goes back to his original state. Butch? Why does that sound so familiar?

"Nothing why would you think I would do something" Butch asks cocking his eyebrow with a smile.

"Cut the crap like the son of the sandman and a Baku wouldn't do something" Virote growls becoming tense.

"Buttercup" my younger sister says holding on to me tighter.

"Shush as soon as they're deep into their conversation we'll run" I whisper to her.

"That doesn't prove anything" Butch says crossing his arms.

"Please I bet you snuck into her room and opened her seal" Virote growls. Seal what does that mean? And do they mean my room!? Fuckin' pervs.

"Please hound like I would do something like that" Butch scoffs.

"Ok let's move quietly" I whisper to Kiki.

"Not so fast princess" Virote says and then that Butch guy hits me with some black powder which sends me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Who knows how long afterwards...**

"Princess wake up or I'll have to wake you up with a kiss" a voice says next to me and they were a little to close. Where's Kiki? That's when my reflexes kicked into high gear. I jump out of the bed, grab the guy and pin him down just like that. "Careful princess" the boy with green eyes says and in a poof he disappears. What was this guys name again?and the other guy?

Then reappears next to me in a puff a sparkly black stuff. "You wouldn't want me to knock you out again" he says dusting himself off.

"I'm not scarred of you" I say running to punch him, but he disappears once more. I swear if they hurt her I would kill them even without any of my powers.

"I'm sure you aren't, but you should be. Princess you have no clue what you're in for" he whispers into my ear from behind and grabs my waist and blows onto me, making my body go numb. "There now you won't be much of a fight" he says propping me down in a chair with a smile like I was the most amusing thing he's ever seen.

"What do you want from me?" I growl.

"Not too much" the other boy says walking into the room taking the other seat across from me.

"If it's money, I have none I'm adopted and what did you do with Kiki!" I shout.

"Relax your sisters fine and don't doubt your price you're worth more than you think, but we still wouldn't sell you" the boy with green eyes says as that black sparkly stuff falls from him.

"What are you?" I ask giving them a confused face/glare.

"I'm a hell hound and my name Virote and my colleague here is Butch son of the legendary sandman and as well as a Baku. Nasty combination if you ask me" Virote says.

"Thanks V, but you left out many things. The first and second most important is we're here to protect you and you're a fallen angel I even checked it myself" Butch says with proud smile.

"So you did do it man, your a pervert. Why was assigned to this mission?" Virote says rolling his eyes.

"Whatever let's just explain everything to her already" Butch says and they begin telling me their crazy story.

"Are you guys crazy?" I ask very slowly.

"You just saw that whole battle and you think we're crazy?" Virote says his eye twitching.

"And then you see me poofing everywhere" Butch says.

"So what they might just be illusions and you must be crazy to think I'll believe you" I say trying to use my limbs again.

"How do we prove it to her?" Virote asks Butch who grins.

"I believe I know" he says coming over to me and lifts up my bangs and kisses it. Memories surge through my head, but the one that stands out the most is an image of a girl with blond hair in pigtails with light blue eyes, the other had red hair and half of it held up by a bow and had light pink eyes, and they both wore chiffons.

"Bubbles Blossom" I say gasping for air after the memories began to fade away and I gained control of my body again. "Quick tell me who the other princesses are" I say grabbing Virote by his collar knowing he wouldn't poof away.

"We don't know others are looking for them right now" he scoffs.

"I think they might be my sisters" I say softly.

"Your sisters?" Butch asks.

"Yes I'm adopted I think my real sisters might be the other princesses" I say letting Virote go.

"Well, we can't be to sure about that" Virote says, but I knew that they were and I could only hope we could re-unite with each other with our hearts intact.

* * *

**Sylvie: _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_**

_** Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monster**_

**Ok so I am in the need of three monster/demons and they need to be creative I need three and to be fair I'll have everyone who wants there O.C. to be included has to guess my favorite number and to be even more fair I'll give you only one hint it's under 10 and isn't negative. Dang it that's two oh well, so once I get three that are right then I will start the next chappie here's what I want you to include in the O.C, bio: Name, Personality, Outfit, the type of monster, and gender (note: I will at least need one dude please). The next chapter will finally have our long awaited third princess. Ja nei- See you later ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: The Knowing Angel

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

Homework. Done and in my bag. Lunch for Pierre. Done, but still needs to be packed. Clothes. Outside waiting for me to put them on after my shower. I think to myself as I check of my mental checklist. I get out of the shower and begin to dry my hair. As soon as I was finished doing my make-up and hair I looked up. My long auburn hair done in a bun with my signature red bow, but a bit smaller, my light pink eyes covered by fake nerdy chic glasses, I wore a curve hugging my curves and over it a loose light pink shirt that said 'love boys', light denim shorts and underneath were tights that went down to my mid calf's, and I wore hot pink flats.

"Blossom will you hurry up!" my older brother says banging on the bathroom door and I roll my eyes. Right on schedule as usual. The thing about this family is it's so well wired as if we were all robots. I have a single mother who works as a fashion designer which means I get all kinds of close of hers. My brothers, Louie and Francis, are twins Louie is team captain of the lacrosse team and is vice president of the student body and Francis is captain of the football team and president of the student body president. I am the first freshman to be the captain of JV (junior varsity) poms and I'm president of the freshman class. Not only that, but I go out with the star quarter back on the JV team for football and we're the freshman's class star couple. I have pretty much the perfect life girl's want to be me and guys want to date me, but somehow I feel incomplete like I'm missing something, but I don't know what it is.

"All yours big brother" I say opening the door giving him a sweet smile. I grab a piece of toast and grab the lunch I had packed Pierre putting it in my back pack. Pierre always likes it when I make him something to eat he's so handsome, He had platinum blond curly hair, light brown eyes, tan, and muscular. Perfect and just right for me.

"Mama I'm going now" I say giving her a kiss on the cheek and leave.

* * *

**During School…**

"Pierre look what I got!" I say pulling out a lunch box and grabbing his arm.

"Cool, hey are you free Friday?" Pierre asks grabbing my hand.

"Yeah why?" I ask grinning.

"One of the guys on the team are throwing a party" he says to me and then waves to one of the guys in the hall way.

"I'm not sure Pie-"

"C'mon Bloss you always act like this whenever I ask you to do something like this. You know half the guys on my team say that you're cheating on me" he says looking at me in the eyes.

"And you believe them?" I ask giving him a disgusted look snatching my hand away from his grip.

"No babe, it's just people have been talking about us and-"

"And you shouldn't believe them end of line don't talk to me unless you want to apologize" I say turning my back on him and walk to my geometry 'cause I'm super smart like that. Honestly I hate it when Pierre believes in that poison called gossip and that he even asked if I was cheating on him. Unbelievable, he knows that I'll stand by him, but when he goes and something that arg, it just ticks me off so much.

"Blossom" my teacher calls.

"Here" I chime and then my teacher goes down the list.

"Brick?" the my teacher says and I look at the seat next to me which was empty. I've never seen this Brick guy before he's never here everyone gossips about him my ears did hear some even though I tried hard to block it out. Some say he may be a spy and one of the worst is one night he got wasted and made love to a 23 year old and got her pregnant. So now he has to take care of the child, but those are just rumors so you can never be sure. "Last call Brick" my teacher says with a sigh.

"Present" a boy with fiery red hair pulled into a long low pony tail with a red cap turned backward over it, blood red eyes that seemed like they could entrance someone, he was slender, and well built.

"Glad to finally have you, but would you please take the hat off?" my teacher asks.

"It stays" the boy growls and takes the seat next to me and my teacher shakes his head and begins the lesson. "Hi there" Brick says putting his hand out for me to shake it.

"Umm, hi" I say taking his hand to be polite as I blush slightly.

"What's your name, princess?" he asks and then leans down to kiss my knuckles. Pictures began to flood my mind, but one stood out more than others it was of two girls. One with golden blond hair pulled into two pigtails and had eyes as blue as the sky and the other had jet black hair done in spikes and light green eyes. Why did they look so familiar?

"Blossom and would you please not do that?!" I scream snatching my hand away from him.

"Blossom. Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" my teacher asks looking at me expectingly.

"No sir I'm sorry" I say as I fidgeted with my hands. I swear if this guy starts giving me a bad reputation nothing good will come.

* * *

**After Lunch…**

"Somebody help" I hear somebody scream.

"Not this time nerd" I hear Pierre's voice say. I run over to where all the commotion was coming and there Pierre bullying a younger looking boy. The boy had dark brown hair styled to one side, dark blue eyes covered by black rounded glasses, and he was kind of gawky looking.

"Pierre stop!" I shout getting in between the two. This felt so familiar saving this boy.

"Babe move it I'm teaching this nerd his place he bumped into me" he says trying to get me out of the way.

"He bumped into you" I growl. "You know what I don't want to go out with someone like you. We're through!" I shout and leave in a huff.

"You know what fine I don't want to go out with such a busy body like you!" he shouts from behind and I roll my eyes. He wouldn't even be able to play football if it wasn't for me tutoring him.

"Hey, miss thank you for saving me" the boy says coming up to me.

"It's no problem, but can I have some alone time?" I ask and he nods.

"Ok, but I'm Tai and if you need anything just let me know" he says giving me a smile and leaves. I make my way to the lab, yes I'm skipping class I need to let some stress go. And when I go to the lab I feel like I drain all of it for some reason. It somehow reminds me of home.

* * *

**Sylvie: Hey everyone I'm in Starbucks 'cause my hotel has no wifi. Well, it does, but it costs $6.59 a day so who knows when I'll update next. Just a heads up to any of my fans who read the anime version of the ppg I'll be updating Cupid Made a Mistake as well as Valentine's Day Stiories. Also I know have three, but don't stop sending demons/monsters 'cause I will probably use them in the fututre. Also I'm not sure if I did good on Blossom's personality if not let me know! There was something else I was going to say, but I forgot so Ja Nei ^3^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Last Fallen Angel in Found

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I pull out a stool from under the desk of an empty room. I put on goggles grab a Bunsen burner along with a few powdered elements. I turn on the Bunsen burner and throw random powders into the fire and watch as the fire changes colors. Sometimes I do something entertaining like what I'm doing now or get something done. If Pierre saw me know he would have surely dumped me, but know I'd like him to just get run over by some big red truck or something like that.

That memory of those two girls continue to pop up into my mind and I hate that I couldn't remember who they were. That guy from before though when he kissed my hand that's when the memory came could he possibly know something about them? Maybe, if I go and find him he can tell me. Or he'll think I'm a lunatic I think to myself with a sigh.

I should just go take the risk if I don't find out who those girls are I'll go crazy.

"Caww" I hear something scream and then I turn around and the glass shatters. I duck down as the glass flies at me.

"What the hell?" I say as I slowly rise to see a griffin face to face with me. "Gr-griffon?" So I have gone mad already.

"Yes yes I am a griffon princess prepared to be eaten" he says and snaps at me. Princess I'm not a princess I'm just a normal girl how is this even happening? I run out into the hallway and that griffin thing follows after me. Why is it only chasing me? I ask myself as I look around at my peers look like I wasn't the only one who was seeing this the looks on their faces were terrified everyone was scrambling to get away from it giving it a clear path to chase after me.

"Move" I scream as I see Brick walk out of a classroom and he doesn't listen so I crash into him.

"Watch it" he says rubbing his head and then his eyes widen as he sees the griffon behind me. "Damn it let's go" he says grabbing me and tucking me under his arm.  
"This is not the proper way to carry someone!" I shout.

"Shut it this is the only way I can carry you right now" he says and then he grabs something out of his pocket. "Tai meet me in the front hold him off until I can transform" he says into a phone.

"What's going on here" I scream.

"I'm not sure how to explain" he says and then shifts me so he was now holding me bridal style. "Maybe this might help put your wrist to my lips" he commands.  
"How is that suppose to help?" I ask.

"It helps unlock old memories in this plane and from your original life, but if we do it to much it will exhaust your body. Human memories are easier to access so they also might come rushing at you" he says determined to get me out of the building. He's mad, but I'll take a chance that he's telling the truth. I put my hand up to his lips and he kisses my knuckles. Memories flooded my mind all those locked up memories were unleashed for some reason they were all locked up. I'm Blossom the eldest powerpuff girl of professor Utonium. Something went wrong one day I had the worst of it by putting up a fight and I had a concussion which led to me losing my memories. And the boy holding me right now is-is Brick Jojo my counterpart and mortal enemy. So why is he trying to protect me?

"Brick you're here" the boy from before says and on his back was a sword.

"Yes here your turn make sure to keep her safe I'll be back soon" he says and runs off.

"Hi there Blossom" he says blushing slightly.

"Umm, hi can you explain to me what's going on?" I ask.

"You're a fallen angel who also happens to be a princess Brick and I have orders to save and help you. You see we've betrayed our king for you and your sisters" he says.

"My sisters?" I ask. Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Yes from your reign in Eden" he says and my hope falters. They look so much like those girls from that other memory. "It's a griffon no way I haven't seen these in a while" he says lifting up his glasses and puts them back down. He runs up holding his sword to it, but there was this powerful roar that pops my ears and stops him and turns around and so do I.

In front of us was a dragon the kind from the Middle Ages. What's going on? I wasn't sure what happened next it felt like my body had taken control I put my hand up to the griffon and it began to freeze. My powers I thought I lost all of them!

"How did I do that?" I say out loud looking at my hands. I look up and see the dragon begin to shrink until it was Brick.

"They're your gifts from heaven when you left" he answers.

"Y-you're a dragon" I say taking a step back.

"Actually he's a Draki, dragons are an instinct race now" Tai says as he lifts up his glasses.

"Ok somebody please explain everything to me please?" I ask/scream. So they tell me everything and most of the time I couldn't believe them, but I continued to remind myself of my lost powers and memories. Wait a minute that means my foster mom lied to me each time they said 'your my only baby girl.' I'm not hers wait a minute that woman she's Sedusa!

"So you're saying I'm an angel" I ask and they both nod.

"And I thought you were smart" Brick says cupping his chin in his hand with a bored expression and I stick my nose up ignoring him.

"Whatever so you say I have to reunite with my sisters from Eden?" I ask and they nod again. "Brick do you know who you are" I finally ask.

"If you're wondering if I still remember about back then yes" he says.

"Why are you helping me then?" I ask.

"You could say I have ulterior motives, HIM had left us so,my brothers, and he has our souls he pretty much has every demons everyone of them thinks that if they live longer they'll escape the ultimate death, but it only makes HIM want them more and their death would be worse" he says and I become more confused.

"Don't listen to him he doesn't know what he's talking about now eh-hem" Tao says clearing his throat. "Would you like to accompany us on the journey to the entrance?" I think about it for a while until I come to a conclusion.

"Only if we take care of one demon in particular" I think to myself and I then remember my foster brothers. Maybe I shouldn't do that to them leave them alone, but Sedusa might try doing something to them it's the right thing to do, right?

* * *

**Sylvie:I don't really have anything to say surprisingly just that Crown172 will take over the next chapter for me**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Here In Purgatory

**No One's P.O.V.**  
"Haha these whores think that they'll actually be able to get to their 'paradise' ha as if we'd let them" A girl with dark auburn hair, deep red eyes, pale skin, and wore a skin tight leather dress.

"Yeah as if" another girl cackles. She had long blond hair held in two pigtails by dark blue ribbons, cerulean colored eyes, and she wore a dress like the two other girls, but was tailored to her personality.

"So what exactly do you two thing we should do to punish our fiancée's?" The third girl ask cocking an eyebrow. This one had short spiked black hair, dark green eyes, a tight leather dress tailored to her liking.

"Let them do what they want of course the road there going they'll have the ultimate death faster than that" The red eyed girl says snapping her fingers and laughs.

"It is a real shame though they were very good looking wait a minute I got it!" The blue eyed girl says.

"And what kind of brilliant idea do you have this time?" The green eyed girl asks with a bored expression.

"We ask father to spare them and to make them obey us rather than if we had married them and they do the ordering, it will be the first rule of she-demons" the blue eyed girl chimes.

"I do like where you're going with this the daughter's of Lucifer ruling over this pathetic place called purgatory and the nobles son bowing and kissing our feet. I love it those boys will live in shame for the rest of their miserable lives" the red eyed girl cackles.

"And when we do this those rebels that they've joined will retreat and we'll finally be able to destroy them and no one will try and defy the throne again once we take the crown" the blue eyes girl says joining her sister in their evil cackle.

"That is if they fail, but it looks as if you're fiancée, Berserk, has already found the last and final angel" the green eyed girl says practically spitting when she said angel.

"Already? Maybe we shouldn't underestimate them as we all know they're going to have to come down and pay us a little visit why don't we give them a warm welcome" Berserk says with a smile.

"We'll talk about it later, but for now Chelsea I know you're there come out" the girl with blue eyes says. And in a flash a girl with dark purple hair with hot pink highlights, purple eyes, she wore only a black corset and a black hoop skirt, and she had pink ears as well as a purple and pink striped tail appears.

"Your mistresses" she says bowing her head as she curtsies.

"Yes, yes did you hear everything we said?" Berserk says cocking an eyebrow and the girl nods.

"Good now we don't have to explain everything send the knights to the entrances one for the entrance of France, another for Thailand, and the last Japan make sure to send the pawns first I want them to have a tragic journey here so it will be easy to kill them and eat their hearts. I'm sure their knights will be able to protect them, but send the spies to make sure their hearts are still pumping when they arrive. Actually I think we should send you you're the only one we can have turn invisible and because I feel lazy why don't you recruit a few others? the one with green eye says.

"Yes mistress Brute and Berserk" she says and fades away disappearing.

"You're doing it again Chelsea you really need to restrain that power of yours and one last thing before you go" the one with blue eyes says.

"Yes mistress Brat?" A voice says.

"Prepare me a bath" Brat says and clicks of shoes are heard.

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

They're planning to eat the heart's of the angels! They're our last salvation we just want peace in purgatory every demon here regrets what they've done in their last life and wants to make anew here, but ever since those girls came to the thrown people have forgotten that this place is for repentance. Now everyone parties all night become drunk, have sex, and all kinds if vial things. And this only extends they're time here.

I don't really believe we're rebels, the group I'm apart of, we just want to be able for everyone to be able to go to heaven and not to stay here in this place. I'm one of the four spies working here, we've been known as the smartest and have the best athletic ability in our group. I don't really know why I was recruited I'm so clumsy and I'm not the brightest person. It's probably because of my skills of becoming invisible also I'm really good at tricking people into saying things and for being manipulative that's probably it.

I run to Brat's room and begin the bath and put in the right bath salts she enjoys. I'm going to have to hurry and tell the others and we'll all probably go on the mission. The only thing that worries me is their all seeing whirlpool. One good thing is they're mainly focused on the princesses and not others in the castle. I stop the water, pull out a towel that she would use, and I run down to the stables where we always met each others. I open the door to it and turn around to close the hatch.

"Come on Rush can't you just teach me that one trick?" Drift pleads. He was very handsome if I do say so myself, but not my type besides I think that both Rush and him look fantastic together. He has fire red eyes and black hair that has a one red stripe on his left bang, he wears black jeans with a chain on it, a silver belt, and a red button-up shirt that is always left open, and inside, a black tank top with a silver dog tag. While Rush has up-to-your-back black hair, ice blue eyes, wears black skinny jeans, a sliver belt, and a black long-sleeve shirt, which is covered up by ice blue t-shirt with the words, "You better RUSH outta here."

"You know I can't teach you it's only for an ice elemental after all even if I could I still wouldn't" she says sticking her tongue out at him and he scowls.

"Will y'all just shut the fuck up I didn't get a wink of sleep so I attend to do it now" PJ says lying down her eyes half closed, but you could tell she was glaring at the two. PJ was also very pretty, she would have killed me if I ever actually said that out loud due to her tomboyish ego. Her hair was yellow, but she died the tips orange and then red so it looked like fire, she had blood red eyes probably because she was half vampire in this world, she usually wore black or red converse, black jeans, red and white striped ombre shirt, red varsity jacket with a letter R, white or black beanie, ray ban GLASSES, fire shaped earings, and a pendant with her anitials and a phoenix bird.

"Excuse me you guys I have some things I have to say" I say softly. I'm always so shy even though I've known them for six months.

"Chelsea you need to speak up if you want us to hear you" Rush says patting my back and I nod.

"O-ok" I stutter and tell them everything.

"So the prophecy is true" PJ says with a smile fully awake now.

"So who goes where?" Drift asks and I slowly raise my hand and he sighs. "You don't need to raise your hand Chelsea just say it."

"O-ok I was thinking that Drift and Rush can go together to help the blue princess, PJ can go to the green princess, and I'll go to the pink" I say.

"Why do I have to go with this ass?" Rush says scowling at me and I flinch and turn invisible.

"Hey that's my line!" Drift says banging his head against hers so now they were having an opposite tug-of-war.

"Both of you just do as your told and you're both scaring Chels" PJ says using her strength to pull them apart.

"Fine" they both say and cross their arms.

"Let's start heading out then" PJ says and we walk out and head toward different directions.

* * *

**Sylvie: Whoever guesses who Chelsea is decended from gets a piece of my birthday cake XD yup my birthdays today on Easter my favorite holiday ^^. I love eating chocolate bunnies. Anyways Chelsea is both mine and Aliceinwonderland4ever. Rush and Drift is Da-AWESOME-girl's O.C. and PJ aka Phoenix Jones is owned by Lordof Awesomeness. Also I will be writing this story on my own no collab srry if there's any crown172 fans reading. Ta ta for now~ ^3^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hidden Feelings

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

"So what happens now?" I ask after I finish the rest of my food.

"We have to go pay a visit to a few old friends" Haru says.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that" Boomer says scratching the back of his head.

"It's in the prophesy how in hell could you forget about it. Not only that, but you should know it" Haru says annoyed.

"Sorry I remember it I just didn't remember all of it, but I remember now" Boomer says grinning and Haru rolls his eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask and they look at me and talk among themselves in whisper.

"It's nothing you need to worry about princess anyways…" he says and I begin to block him out. Haru has never hid anything or has ever lied to me. I can tell right now that it's eating at him if only he would tell me.

"Did you get all of that?" Boomer asks waking me from my daydream as he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Umm," I say biting my bottom lip.

"Even once you find out you're a sacred angel you never change huh, bubble head?" Haru say rustling my hair.

"You know I hate that nick name" I say puffing out my cheeks as I remove his hand from his head.

"And that bothers you" he says putting me in a headlock as he gives e a nudgy. This what I love about Haru he's always cheerful and knows that just because I'm small doesn't mean he can't treat me like a guy. Like how guys treated Buttercup, when they turned to me they always thought I was 'delicate' I hated it and so did my sisters. All because I was the runt of the litter.

"Cut it out" I say as I wriggle out and then twist his wrist. See I can take care of myself, I'm so glad Haru suggested I take karate. The sensei there said just because I was a girl didn't mean he would treat me any differently from the boys and thanks to him I'm not as 'delicate.'

"I'm sorry" he says squirming.

"Say uncle" I say grinning.

"Uncle" he says and I release only for him to grab me and put me in his lap.

"You're turn" he says and starts to tickle me.

"Eh hem" he says eyeing/glaring at Haru who nods and releases me. Strange Haru acts as if Boomer owns him or something.

"We should really be on our way now, Princess?" he says holding out his arm.

"Why thank you kind sir" I say as I hook my arm through his. "So where are we going?" I ask them.

"To Okinawa it's one of the entrances to Purgatory" Haru answers from behind us.

"Is that why there are all those legends there about demons and monsters?" I ask and Boomer nods. "How exactly are we going to get there? We're really far away."

"For humans it's far away, but for demons not so much see" Boomer says fidgeting in his pocket until he pulls out three orbs. "All you have to do I crush it with your foot and think of the place you want to go." (I know Percy Jackson thing here)

"Ok then" I say snatching one from his palm and I put it under my shoe and I think of Okinnawa.

"Woah" I say my head spinning and I begin to trip over myself only to fall into somebody's arms.

"Careful princess" I look up and I see Boomer's smiling face.

"S-sorry" I say a little too fast as I pretty much flash 5 feet away. Why does it feel so hot and why is my chest pounding so much it's so weird! I think to myself as I put my hand up to the middle of my chest.

"It's fine just glad you're safe" he says licking his lips. Oh, gosh I forgot he's an incubus he pretty much ate my feelings. Why am I such an idiot? I think to myself as I hit my head against a tree.

_"Angel of pureness"_ an eerie voice calls and sends a shiver down my back, I look at the guys and they didn't seem to hear the voice. _"Come to me or I will eat your friends"_ it says. The voice was horrible yet at the same time it was like honey to a bee. I began to walk to it like I was sleep walking my body was now in control. _"That's right dear come to me so I can eat your heart."_

I follow the voice until I come to a lake it was amazing the scenery was just gorgeous it almost made me forget that any second my heart would be ripped out and eaten. I felt two chain like hands grab both of my ankles and began to drag me down to the bottom. So this is it? Maybe I am as delicate as others thought I was. Why am I? Why?

_"What no!"_ the thing shouts as I see some pure light shine through my chest that seemed like it was destroying it. As soon as I felt it let go of my ankles I swam to the top. I coughed up the lake water and dragged myself to the bay and I lied down on my back as I breathed deep ragged breaths.

"Bubbles Thank God you're alive!" Haru says picking me up hugging me.

"Where did you go?" Boomer says in an icy tone as he glared at me.

"Don't talk to her like that! She was probably tricked" Haru spits at him.

"I don't care you know what happens if she dies here' Boomer says now turning his attention to Haru.

"Guys please stop" I say and I manage to tell them what happened and they both nod at each other.

"That was a hag, they drown children to eat you're very lucky, but I have to warn you that light in your chest will go out when we enter this dark place. You will only have your gift of language when you enter" Boomer says in a serious tone.

"And that means no wandering off without us got it?" Haru says and I nod.

"Good now c'mon we better get going inside" Boomer says and we follow him to a huge rock and above it was a tree growing above it. "This is the entrance hold both of our hands as we enter Ok?" he asks and in answer I take both of their hands and we walk through the portal and into a demon's paradise.

* * *

**Rush's P.O.V.**

"So like I was saying I'm…" There Drift goes again flirting with another pin head. Sigh, why was I partnered with him? Both Chels and P.J. now I hate him. I grab what I ordered and when I turn around I see him making out with a girl. She had pure red skin, horns sticking up, a tail curling around her leg, she had crystal blue eyes, light blue hair that curled a bit, she only wore a bathing suit top, and a mini (and I mean mini) skirt. Typical demon poster wannabe girl, as for me I tend to stay true to my demon nature when it comes to clothing choices. And as they kissed I feel my chest begin to tighten.

"That's enough hot shot" I say pulling on his ear the whole time we walk out the door.

"Call me" I hear the girl shout waving to Drift who gave her a goofy grin. Over my dead, wait I am dead oh, well over my reborn body!

"What's your problem" he shouts at me after I let go of him.

"My problem? You want to know what my friggin' problem is? Well, it's you sucking on that freak's face while we have a princess to watch over" I growl at him.

"You're jealous over that 'freak' aren't you?" he says giving me a grin.

"Pfft, why would I ever be jealous?" I scoff. Ok, fine I admit it I sorta kinda have a bit of a crush on this bastard, but most of the time I'd wish he'd just disappear.

"Because you like me just admit it" he says coming face-to-face with me and I feel my pale cheeks redden. "I knew it."

"Ha ha ha you fell for it" I say laughing. "Now I'm actually glad I took those acting classes in my past life" I say laughing as I pointed at him. That was so close!

"Whatever you say sweetheart" he says smirking.

"I'd never fall for a play boy like you I know why you're here after all" I say crossing my arms.

"And I know why you're here we died together after all" he says looking me in the eyes which I then avoid.

"Whatever let's just get going the princess and her knight's should be coming soon we still have a five day journey" I say.

"That's for you sweetheart get on my back we'll travel through the shadows if we do it's only a five hour trip" he says.

"Like I'd get on your back" I say and then he grabs me and holds me bridal style. "Ok, I'll get on your back" I say pushing away from him and I get on his back. I lean close to him and I can smell the scent of him. I'm glad on his back so he can't see me blush. I think to myself as we travel throughout the shadow world of this land.

* * *

**Sylvie: That was so much fun XD I'm so weird I usually think I have a writer's block, but once I start typing I really don't have it lol. I'm not the only weird one though I got a haircut and aparently I look more Japanese from the back says my sister. I hope you all enjoyed~Ta-ta for now**

**P.S. Drift and Rush belong to Da-AWESOME-girl **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: So What?

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Damn it something's coming" Butch says his eyes glowing for a brief second.

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend" Virote says with a grin as he stared Butch down.

"Don't you dare even joke about it, it's not even funny" Butch says glaring at him.

"You're right, it's hilarious" Virote says bursting out with laughter. Maybe since they're distracted right now I can just sneak away to get a breath from these freaks. I tiptoe out of the basement and open the door.

"You what the hell are you doing in my Butchie-kins house!" A girl with frizzy red hair and yellow eyes screeches at me. Holy shit! Is this who they were talking 'bout? Damn she has some lungs to scream like that.

"I was fuckin' kidnapped and if you want your 'Butchie-kins' he's downstairs hiding from you and I can see why!" I shout back at her. Man, this girl makes the funniest faces.

"Oh, please I bet he's hiding from you" she shouts. What the hell? That's the worst comeback ever.

"Sure, have fun" I say and I dash out.

"Oh, I will" she shouts and I roll my eyes. Now then where should I go? Oh, I know the dojo perfect place to cool my head. I snatch a skateboard that was propped up on a side of a building and I take out a piece of crumpled paper from my pocket and wrote I.O.U. On it and skated off.

"Sensei where have you been?" A little 5 year old asks as he tugged on the back of my shirt.

"None of your business rug-rat" I say picking him up and I pinched his nose.

"Sensei is so mean!" one of the girls shouted at me and I made a face at her and she made one back at me.

"You little brat" I say running chasing her all around the dojo.

"Oni-tan" one of the students from Japan says coming up to me and I sigh.

"Shou I told you before no outside shoes on the tatami mats" I say as I take them off. What would happen if I wasn't here to take over this class? Maybe I should just let the demons do whatever I mean what if they're trying to trick me. That kiss could be just, but a trick to lure me in. Maybe I'm a sacrifice for them. Then again I could be over thinking this after all Blossom's the smart one for a reason.

"Gomen oni-tan" he says starting to tear up.

"Shou no crying c'mon let's use those muscles instead" I say and I clap my hands first. "Let's start them warm-ups first, Ting you take over" I say once I hear something from the back.

"Oh my God" I say once I see this python/dragon thing going through the equipment. The thing spots me and starts to wrap itself around me.

"Yummy an angel and I was so hungry" the thing says it's tongue tickling my ear. The chain I need it! It was constricting me tighter and tighter I was just there only a few centimeters away.

"Sensei!" I see Lee scream and the others coming out.

"Ohh, why lookie here more snacks for me to eat" it says looking from me to the kids.

"NO!" I scream and I grab the chain my right arm transforming into a blade already.

"Ow" the thing screeches releasing me.

"Kids go run into the house until I give the ok" I say eyeing the thing as it expected it's wounds.

"But, sensei-"

"Go damn it" I curse at them giving a peek behind as I glare at them and they run in sobs and I sigh. I hate when I do that, but it was for the best.

"You twit, my snacks are gone now! Oh well, I'll just go for the main course" it says eyeing me and I glare at it.

"Yeah right" I say running to it and using all my strength I was able to slice right through it and it poofs away.

"Buttercup" I hear Virote scream.

"Bitch get off of me!" I see Butch say with that girl from before clinging to his leg.

"Never, I know why you always hide from me it's because you're scared to be in the shadow of my perfect perfectness, but that doesn't matter I love you" she screams tightening her hold on him.

"Why did you run away?" Virote asks me.

"Better yet why did you tell her where I was and leave us with her" Butch shouts at me and I roll my eyes.

"She would have found you anyway" I say under my breath. "I needed a breather I felt like I couldn't breathe when I was with you guys. Telling me I'm an Angel and a princess of Eden it was overwhelming" I say looking at the ground. I hate saying this it made me feel like, a girl who's scared.

"Well, that doesn't mean you had to leave her with me" Butch yells at me.

"Oh, shut the hell up" I scream at him. "You're so thoughtless only worrying about yourself instead of the 'princess' you have to protect" I say giving him a curtsy and I glare at him as he scowls at me.

"So she's the princess eh, no wonder you haven't take your eyes off of her once we got here" the girl says getting up looking at me.

"So what?" Butch says crossing his arms.

"I should tell her or better yet" she says grabbing me.

"Princess what are you doing?" Virote say in a calm voice.

"You know what I'll do don't think stalling will help her. All I want is to go on the trip" Princess says.

"Fine" Butch says scowling at her.

"Oh. Yippee I knew you couldn't say no to me" she says jumping onto Butch. Like he had much of a choice I think to myself as I feel my neck. Why am I so fragile all she sad to do was nap my neck and I would be useless without my chain. The way she had talked it just seemed bone chilling.

"Hey BC don't be so hard on yourself she's the niece of the grim reaper she somehow has power over the living so that's why you weren't able to protect yourself" Virote says patting my back.

"We better get going" Princess says cheerfully taking my hand and Virote takes my other hand.

"To where exactly?" I ask as we take a step to the dojo's shed.

"To purgatory" Butch answers and that's when we step through the wood.

"Wait, what?" I hear my voice echo.

* * *

**P.J.'s P.O.V.**

I dash throughout the world of Purgatory using my speed to get to the human world. I would be approaching in 3 hours or sooner and the princess and her knight's should be arriving in 4 hours. Maybe I should take a break so I wouldn't ware myself out. I stop and look behind myself as I get a chill down my back. Why do I feel like I'm being followed? I look at my pendant and pick it up.

"Damn" I say as soon as I touched it, it burned me making an imprint on me. Something is definitely up. This is why I joined the resistance a lot of people were surprised when I showed up to my first meeting, but I showed up only because my pendant was acting up. It was my last gift I was given by my parents so it must be a sign of some sort of sign. I walk into the bar where all kinds of shady monsters hung out.

"Well, hello there" a boy from the wolf goblin tribe says giving me a toothy grin and I roll my eyes. "Hold it" he says and drags me outside and pins me up against the wall. "I know you're a part of the resistance" he whispers into my ear.

"So," I say with a blank expression.

"You don't even deny it, you know if I were to turn you in I would get quite a sum of money" he says testing me.

"And?" I say.

"Gosh your no fun anymore P.J." he says dropping me down. "How'd you know?" he says scowling at me.

"You're stalking as a predator is getting worse and worse with every second, Tevez" I say smiling at my childhood friend.

"Why did you join them P.J.? You know what happens if you get caught" he says giving me a look of worry.

"My parents want me to, besides it's fun it's like living life on the edge I've never felt so- so free" I say.

"Is that so?" he says pacing around me. "You know what I'll do you a favor I'll join you on this suicidal quest of yours" he says with his signature toothy grin.

"Fine by me that is," I say and I begin to sprint. "If you can keep up!" I shout.

* * *

**Sylvie: There you have it guys thanks for reading. I started a new poll so if you can check that out it would be super sweet of all of you ^^~Ta ta for now**

**P.S. LordofAwesomness sorry if I slipped up on her personality I should've asked for more info if she had someone she liked so I paired her with a different guy, terribly sorry if I screwed up**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: To the Entrance!

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"So who's this demon you want to go after?" Brick asks with a bored expression.

"We both know her" I say.

"Who?" he says.

"Can I talk with him alone Tai?" I ask.

"Umm, ok don't be gone too long we don't know if that Griffin came alone" he says and I nod.

"You're Brick" I say as soon as we turn the corner.

"And you're Blossom" he says sarcastically and I glare at him.

"Brick, as in leader of the rowdyruff boys. I know who you are, so why are you helping someone like me?" I ask.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you I have my reasons for helping a powderpuff" he says. Stupid ego of his acting like he's better than me.

"Powerpuff" I say and he smirks at me.

"Whatever pinky, let's just go back to Tai" he says.

"I'm not sure I like Tai he keeps on giving me the eye" I say and Brick bursts out laughing. "What?" I ask.

"Tai is a girl it's short for Taila" he says wiping tears from his eyes.

"Huh?" I say tilting my head.

"She's a kitsune, she isn't quite able to manage her shape to make her look more feminine because she's only 75 years old, which is really young for a kitsune to have shape-shifting abilities. 'The eye' she's been giving you was something we all give angels of royalty, you're heart is a delicacy one that most demons don't get to taste and it's hard for most of us to hold our hunger back" he says putting his arm around my waist and I turn red.

"Then get away" I say kneeing him in the groin. I don't want to be eaten especially by someone like him, he's so annoying!

"Nice kick" he says recovering from the blow and I roll my eyes. "So who exactly is the demon we both know?"

"Sedusa" I answer.

"The whore, seriously" he groans.

"Well, 'the whore' raised me" I say with a sigh.

"Woah, some luck you have did she treat you like Cinderella" he says teasing me.

"No she was strict, but not that strict. Is it possible that demons could be good?" I ask and he laughs at me again. This is starting to get annoying.

"No we're demons what do you think?" he says flicking my forehead.

"Ouch" I say putting my hands to my forehead.

"She probably has something else up her sleeve, since you've now been awaken she'll probably attack you now. The first week of your awakening is when you're at your weakest point later on more hidden powers of yours will awaken" he says.

"Then let's go before she tries to do anything" I say and he nods.

"Tai let's head out to her house" Brick says into his mobile.

"You knew where I lived" I say disgusted as a smile begins to dance onto his face.

"Of course we'd need to know if you were ok" he says smirking at me.

"You're a stalker" I say scowling at him.

"I stalked you to protect you I guess I could have had Tai watch you" he says.

"You're a sicko" I say getting onto a trolley to get to my house.

"I'm also you're knight, pinky" he says grabbing a strand of my hair and kisses it.

"Don't do that!" I say blushing madly.

"Fine" he says and we sit in silence until our stop finally came.

"She said she would be home" I say and he nods.

"You go in like it was a regular day and we'll see her reaction" he says and I nod. I walk into the house and go into the living room where I see her cooking with a wry smile on her face as she hummed a cheery tune.

"Hey mom what are you cooking?" I ask and her smile widened.

"Well, my dear me and your brothers are having something very healthy" she says pointing her knife right at me.

"A-and what is that" I stutter for a moment.

"Why, you" she says taking out her ponytail letting her hair loose and it came at me wrapping around.

"Sedusa!" I scream at her and she smirks licking her lips.

"I can taste your fear, I'm a demon if you haven't noticed. I'm a descendant of the gorgon sisters as well as a succubus" she says hanging me upside down by her hair.

"What about the twins" I growl at her.

"They are my sons, I guess I got lucky guessing that you were a fallen angel it was bonus of you being a royal. I mean regular fallen angels are fine, but royals they're divine" she says twirling the kitchen knife in her hands.

"Get away from me you hag" I say using my ice breath on her, but she smirked putting the blade up shielding her from my attack.

"It's always nice to have an enchanted blade" she says looking at it and then to me her smirk widening, making her look mad. "And now to prepare my feast" she says pointing the dagger straight at my heart.

_'Where are you guys?' _I thought. I remained strong not to luck afraid, it would only encourage her to go faster. Making her go slower I knew she would want me to die with a look of fear and pain.

"Hold it she-devil" Taila says coming in with a leaf in her hand and she presses it to her forehead. She transforms her hair growing longer, out from her hair were fox ear's, her chest grew, her waist became smaller, nine-tails popped out, her fangs sharpened, and she now wore a short and loose fitting plain maroon kimono with a black obi. This must be her demon and true form.

"Are you sure I'm the she-devil? I only drain humans of their emotions while you steal men's who are in love with you livers" Sedusa says smirking at her.

"Shut up" Taila says and fire balls surrounded her.

"Careful dearie I have your beloved_ angel _with me" she says bringing me closer.

"Don't worry I'm nothing, but a distraction" Taila says smirking and then I hear a rip and I fell into Brick's strong arms.

"There are two of you!" she screams from her frustration.

"Now I get to finish you of she-devil" Taila says and the fire balls fly straight to Sedusa and she evaporates.

"Well, travel will be easier now" Brick says glancing to Taila who transforms back to her human state.

"Yup" she says smiling. Man, I cannot get over the fact that she is a she.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Most demons don't know that if a demon were to evaporate somewhere they become a gate to Purgatory which is where we are heading" Tai says as Brick puts me down.

"Now take both of our hands and we'll be on our way" Brick says snatching my hand and I glare at him and I take Tai's hand and we walk through one of the doorways.

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.**

I sigh to myself, the other's are probably already at their stations. I haven't even mastered my powers if I could I can just transport myself there like granddad. I pull out my golden pocket watch and I check the time and in a flash it's gone from my hands.

"Thanks for the extra pocket cash" a boy with a top hat and all kinds of stuff on it screams dashing off.

"Give that back please it's something my deceased granddad gave me" I scream chasing after the boy.  
"Not going to happen sweetheart" I hear him scream back at me.

"You're the absolute worse" I scream and I turn invisible. He turned around and smirked believing I actually had given up. "Give it" I scream tackling him.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" he says and I take him in. He was rather handsome he had red long curly hair with his weird hat over it, one blue eye and the other was a green colored, he was slim, but muscular.

"It's a special power I have now give it" I say holding out my hand.

"I'll give it as soon as you get off of me please" he says giving me a sheepish smile.

"No I don't trust you thief" I say blushing slightly.

"Can't argue with that logic" he says and hands me my pocket watch.

"Thank you, wait never mind I shouldn't say thank you to a thief who tried to steal from me" I growl as I get off of him.

"Just a minute sweet heart" he says grabbing my wrist.

"Let go I have somewhere to go!" I whine trying to get out of his grip.

"Does someone have a hot date?" he teases and glare at him.

"No, I'm a part of the resistance" I blurt out and then use my other hand to cover my mouth.

"A rebel are we?" he says cocking his eyebrow. It's hard for me to hate someone, actually I think he's the first.

"Yes" I say standing firm.

"Hmm, where do you have to go exactly?" he asks.

"Somewhere" I say.

"Now, isn't the time to be a smart ass I can turn you in there's a bounty on rebel's heads I can get quite an amount of money" he says.

"The France entrance from the human world" I answer with a sigh.

"I see" he says and starts to think. "If I take you there and do whatever you need to do I'll take you in as my pet."

"You're what!?" I ask blushing madly. He must be mad certainly.

"My pet, you're the granddaughter of the Cheshire cat, no?" he says and I nod slowly. "Your grandfather made a fool of my grandfather the mad hatter, I want revenge for making my family look like a bunch of fools" he says glaring at me. I have to do it, it's my duty no matter what even if I have to live under this _fool's_ house.

"Fine" I say in a huff and he smirks at me.

"Good girl" he says taking off his hat and he puts it down on the dusty road. He takes both my hands he goes into the hat sinking down and pulls me down with him.

* * *

**Sylvie: I changed my user name XD, and that's all I have to say~Ta-ta for now**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sirens and Silkies

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

It felt so weird going through that portal thingy, it felt as if I was being pushed through gelatin; _at least I didn't open my mouth _I thought to myself with a giggle. Purgatory didn't seem that bad, but it did look really scary. There was red and black everywhere which just made everything seem so intense.

"Here we are angel" Boomer says giving me a charming smile and I gulp.

"S-so what exactly am I suppose to do here?" I ask stuttering just a bit as my gaze swept over the land. Boomer squeezed my hand for support as Haru began to speak.

"You're here to slay the new wannabe rulers or supervisors of this place. As you should know Purgatory is a place of redemption. These new _rulers _have the souls of this place doing horrific things which makes the soul's sentence here go on longer than it was suppose to" Haru answers.

"Also be careful here many demons linger here for a while, if they see you, you'll die just like that so stay close to us. We don't want to lose you I'm saying this not to scare you, but to warn you" Boomer says and my eyes dilate and I let out a small whimper keeping in my tears. _I can't let them know I'm scared, they'll label me as a crybaby just like Buttercup always did _I thought to myself trying to stay strong and be brave.

"O-okay" I say letting the stutter slip in and I look down seeing a something other than my school uniform. I wore a dark blue Victorian styled dress with black ribbons and lace, that opened up in the front to show off my legs, and was long in the back; my legs were covered by black leather pants; with thigh high black boots with a long skinny heel on it; my hair wasn't in its normal pigtail, but it was down instead, but with two pieces of blue ribbon in it; and for some reason my back felt really heavy. "What's on my back?" I whimper my voice quavering a bit scared there might be some demon on my back.

"Your fallen angel wings, guess you really are the girl we were looking for, do you think your brothers found their targets?" Haru asks as he gently stroked my black wings that were tipped blue.

"Half brothers, Haru, half" Boomer answers a bit irritated for some reason. "They probably already have being father's favorites they were specially trained unlike me" he says and then sighed and glanced into my eyes for a brief second and then looked away. "There's also that thing with our fiancé's, this is the only way to get out of it and they are worth then death itself" Boomer says with a shiver and I became slightly confused.

"So are you um, using me for your personal gain?" I ask him looking back and forth from him to Haru and they both violently shake their heads.

"No I'm not, it's just we really need you to destroy her. She's one of the three rulers of this place" he says.

"That and she's a total bitch and he wouldn't want her as his wife, hell no man would she's a total man eater literally at times" Haru says and Boomer elbows him in the gut.

"I'm not really sure I could kill her though it's just not in my nature" I say looking down at my feet.

"You'd be doing this place a huge favor if you don't do this then she'll just continue her killing spree" Boomer says.

"Well, if you say that then I guess I could help" I say and the two smile at me.

"Wonderful, now let's go before something dangerous happens I' getting the jitters" Haru says and instead of holding my hands they loop their arms through mine and we begin to walk.

"So how long exactly is this journey for us?" I ask them after our few minutes of silence.

"About a week's time if we continue on foot during daylight, if by chance we find a horse it would only 3 days" Boomer answers and my pace began to slow down. _7 days? I'm going to have blisters on top of blisters _I thought to myself glumfully.

I started to hear singing and I looked around "do you guys hear that?" I whisper to them.

"Hear what?" Haru asks arching an eyebrow.

"The voices people are singing, do you not hear them?" I ask my arms suddenly dropping to my sides. Their voices were so alluring, so beautiful I felt a need to tell them how wonderful their voices were. My feet soon began to move on their directly to the place I heard them singing. I heard Haru and Boomer call and chase after me, but I blocked them out hoping only to hear the voices of those amazing singers.

_"Angel of blue will certainly die by water. The angel of green will most definitely die by the plants of the forest. The angel of red will positively die by the fiery hatred of our mistress. Long live our cruel and evil masters" _They sang again and again until it suddenly became dead silent. I stopped in my tracks as I then began to rub my eyes. When I opened them I saw an eerie looking lake that was pretty much black instead of blue and in front of the lake was a black, sleek, and masculine looking horse.

I looked at it and a smile appeared on my face. "Guys look I found a horse" I say happily as I climbed on to the horse.

"Bubbles wait that's a-"

"Ahh" I scream in horror cutting Boomer off as some slimy black rope thing tied me to the horse as if I was riding it. I struggled and struggled trying to squirm free, but it just made it worse the ropes became tighter around me.

"That's a Silkie" he screamed at me and I slightly remembered that I had read something about them somewhere. They would lure a human to ride it and then use its tentacles to strap the rider on and drown the rider.

"Help me" I scream tears falling down my cheeks. I felt the Silkie beginning to trot into the lake. The boys looked worried about entering the water as if it would bite them. I saw Boomer calling my name over and over tears falling down his own cheeks. I soon entered the water with the monster and as we went deeper and deeper I slowly began to lose conscious.

* * *

**Cosmic:** I know not much went on in this chapter, but I certainly promise there will be more to come in the next one... If I get around to writing it lol just kidding I already have a bit of it written in my notebook~Ta-ta for now


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Until Hell Freezes Over

**Rush's P.O.V.**

"This is so stupid, just put me down already. This place is giving me such a headache!" I shout at Drift who obviously has no idea where he's going, but act likes your standard guy who refuses to not take directions.

"You're such a wimp" he scoffed and continued to hold me and I slapped the back od his head for saying that.

"Put. Me. Down. NOW!" I shout and I was starting to change into a different form when he actually did drop me without warning me.

He looked down at me and a smirk grew onto his face. Oh, how I hate that smirk of his. "I put you down happy?" He asked sarcastically and I glared daggers at me and my body had already started to change forms without my consent. I had changed into an ice dragon with a royal blue scaly skin, with icicles poking up on my dragoness form, my eyes were a glossy blue, and my teeth razor sharp of course.

"Stop screwing around" I roared at him and his body didn't move a single inch he only looked up at me in amazement. Probably because I finally learned how to shape shift into a dragon… So far the only forms that I learned were a fox, a squirrel, and sadly a flower. And sifting into a flower isn't usually how you win a fight.

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes and that look of amazement disappeared within seconds. I grunted at him and then sighed changing back into my demon form.

"Ok then, now go find the right portal for us to take so we can get to the angel princess before she's eaten alive!" I shout and it was his turn to glare at me.

"Who do you think you are shouting at me that way!" He shouted back at me. There's one thing you should know about demons, well specifically ice and fire demons. We never ever give up a chance to fight with each other; even if it means to bicker like five year olds. It's just tradition really, we have another tradition to never break it goes something like never turn your back on a sheep or something like that. I heard those things are vicious.

"Who do you think you are to be shouting at me!" I say lamely not thinking of anything else good enough to counter him back at. He always hated when I did something like that, his arm started to glow and soon enough there was a fire ball coming out of his hand and coming straight at me. I quickly made a ice shield which soon melted away as the fire ball made contact with it. "Come on, _sweetie_, you are going to have to try harder than that" I say laying the 'sweetie' part on rather thickly and the guy was practically steaming up literally there was steam coming out of his nose.

"You realize we're in the shadow land, I could kill you if I wanted to" he said and I saw dark shapes come from where he was standing.

"But you won't" I say smirking wanting more of a fight from him, wanting him to 'thrill' me.

He looked to me for a second his gaze never leaving mine and then he bared his teeth at me and grinded them. "You know what I don't have to deal with this right now good luck finding your own way back" he said leaving me just like that and I lost my fighting stance as I glared holes into his back.

"Fine be that way" I shout at him standing there for a while and I sighed deeply knowing I would have to follow him if I ever wanted to get out of here and he knew that just as well as I did. I could practically see the smirk on his face even though I walked around twenty feet behind him.

"Here it is" he said pointing at one of the portals and I looked at it curiously.

"Are you absolutely positive that this is it?" I ask him looking at the portal and he nodded and quickly snatched at my hand. He caught me off guard and I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. "Wh- what are you doing" I ask stuttering he looked at me with that smirk again and I silently cursed at my cheeks for turning pink or red or whatever color they turned when I blushed.

"I'm only doing this because of safety precautions also can you cut it off with all that frost, you're going to give me frost bite" he said a bit teasingly and I blushed a bit more. Is he possibly flirting with me? Wait, no hell would freeze over by then I thought to myself shaking my head back and forth and Drift looked at me weird before he touched the portal and we were both sucked away.

* * *

**Cosmic: **New chapter yippee, sorry had huge I-don't-wanna-write syndrome… Especially for this story lol promise to update this one at least by today actually haha I stayed up late or tomorrow if you readers are to be so kind to give me let's say three to five reviews. Again sorry for the slow update… I've been reading and watching so many lovey dovey kinda stuff


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: BUZZ OFF!

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Butchie-kins" Princess whined throwing her weight onto Butch as we walked through some gruesome looking forest and it never seemed to be silent with all these weird noises around us.. "My feet are hurting, you should carry me" she said continuing to whine and Virote and I both gave heavy sighs.

"Oi, can you stop being such a pest. Not only are you bothering him you're bothering all of us. So please do us a fucking favor of shutting up" I growled at her, but she paid me no attention which pissed me off even more.

"Give it time" I heard Virote whisper behind me and I give him a weird look and he rolled his eyes. "I have to spell it out don't I; ok so girls like her will get bored with him in mere seconds once he starts paying attention to her. She only wants what she can't have" he said softly so only I could hear him and I still continue to look at him funny.

"Um, sorry for asking, but how exactly do you know this?" I asked him and he gave me a smirk for whatever odd reason.

"Takes one to know one sweet heart" he said winking at me. Player. There he has now been labeled by me and I know for the rest of the trip I will refuse to be within five feet of these… Demons. One's the obsessive type, the other a player, and finally the crabby guy who would kill you because he is probably a psycho maniac. I did a quick double take of Virote before I groaned in disgust.

"Princess" I heard Butch growl and then snapped his fingers in front of her and she went out cold.

It took me awhile to process what had just happened, but when I did I my jaw dropped in both amazement and anger. "Why didn't you just do that when we were up on Earth we could have ditched her!" I shouted at him and he looked at me with this face I just couldn't describe it really.

"I thought we could use her to feed anything if we were in danger" he said blankly. Psycho maniac.

"Well, you still could've done it when we entered here, she was giving me such a headache" I groan as we continued to walk along the forest that seemed to never end.

"Then maybe I should knock you out, you're giving me quite the headache with all your whining."

"Or you know I could leave a bloody mess with your body" I growl at him my hand transforming into a metal blade sharp to the point.

"You guys is it really necessary to fight" Virote said holding up his hands looking up to the two of us.

We both glowered at him "Buzz off" I barked at him and he sighed and sat back.

"You have got to be the hardest woman to control, I like that" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you like having your testicles ripped off?" I said arching an eyebrow at him and he shook his head at me. "THEN BUZZ OFF" I shout out in pure annoyance, it was bad enough I had to go with these idiots, but with one trying to flirt with me that's when I have to draw the line. Though I don't think shouting was the smartest idea all those weird noises I was hearing before now seized and it was so quite that even my thoughts seemed like I was shouting.

"Ok now I really want to knock you out" Butch said giving me one of the scariest of death glares ever, it seemed like I was actually looking at death itself.

"Why's that?" I ask a bit curiously and then take it back noticing how stupid it sounded now.

"We'll we're in purgatory where thousands… No millions of demons want your heart on a platter and you're asking why it's bad to draw attention to yourself" Butch said looking at me like I was the world's biggest idiot. "You must have a death wish."

I was just about to make a side comment to that, but you see there was something preventing me from doing so. Can you take a guess? If you guessed demon wanting to bite my heart out you couldn't be a 100% more right. Take a moment to pat yourself on the back while I try and save my life.

"What the hell is that?" I shout as I see a Venus fly trap that must've been on steroids because this thing was huge.

"Not too sure, wait" Butch said but soon stopped talking as vines with thorns enclosed around me and only me.

"Aww, lunch" a woman said with green skin coming into view looking at me with delight. "My favorite time of the day especially when I have a fallen angel to join me" she said with a sickening sweet smile and then a vine without any thorns wrapped itself around my waist. "Now try not to be loud this won't hurt a bit" she said opening her jaw to reveal series of pearly white teeth that would put even a shark to shame.

* * *

**Cosmic: **I kinda wanted Butch to be more… What's the word 'mature' figured that since he was put behind Brick he had to shape up and yeah. I think I might put in a scene where he undoes his mask. Thanks for the reviews too and continue to do so pretty pretty please


End file.
